The Love Between Us
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Scaramouche and Galileo have always had a complex relationship. Follow this story as it explores the ups and downs of it. New edits and another chapter up! Please read and review cause i would love it soo much!
1. The Van

**Authors Note:** This story takes place after Galileo and Scaramouche have saved the day, but with one difference. They did not confess their love for one another during that night in the van, and they didn't have sex! My story begins in that special little van, but after the fact. The second chapter will explain it more, I promise! Sorry for any confusion! Secondly, I saw WWRY with the Toronto cast and so all the characters are based on those from the original all Canadian cast. With Erica Peck as Scaramouche (the best Scara I know!) and Yvan Pednault as Galileo Figaro. Enjoy and please R & R!

And i promise, the story gets better as it goes along!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of WWRY, unfortunately. Though if I ever do I'm so keeping the Canadian cast! I love Erica Peck and Yvan Pednault! lol

It was a gorgeous night, with the stars brightly shining, lighting up the inky black night. The moon cast a faint glow on the van we had taken refuge in. Killer Queen was defeated, but the streets of planet Mall were still not very safe. Galileo Figaro seemed restless, and after being with him for almost six months I knew he was dying to tell me something.

"Scaramouche?" he asked nervously, as we took a seat on the van's cot.

"Yes Figgy?" I replied, using my nickname for him.

"I… I love you Scaramouche."

My heart started pounding in my chest. Did he really just say that? A huge grin spread across my face and I gasped, "Oh! I love you too, Figgy!" I clutched his hands in mine. Galileo hung his head and sighed.

"Scaramouche!" he exclaimed. "Can't you just use my real name for once?" He flopped his arms down in exasperation. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when he was like this.

"I love you too, Galileo Figaro."

He smiled, liking how his name sounded on my tongue. I smiled back, ecstatic at this new revelation. Suddenly my stomach dropped and I felt uncertain. As he reached his hand out to take mine, I jumped up from the van's makeshift bed and turned my back to him, hurrying forward a few steps. What was wrong with me? I did love him, and he just said he loved me too. Get a hold of yourself Scaramouche!

I felt his presence behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back, letting him support my weight and sighed, "Oh Figgy."

I turned around to look at him just as his lips collided with mine. I'd only kissed a couple guys before, but I'd never had a kiss like this. It was so sweet and full of love. I leaned into it, kissing him harder. He placed his fingers around my chin and slowly pulled me away. As we looked into each other eyes, we broke out into matching grins. He held my hand as he led me to the van's bed. We kissed again, a kiss just as sweet, but with a little more passion in it. He placed his hand on the back of my head, running his hands through my funky purple locks. I grabbed his neck as we broke apart for air and wrapped my leg around his waist. I pulled him down with me as his hand ran up my bare leg, skimming the edge of my worn red leather skirt. He leaned in capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, running his tongue along my lower lip.

"Um," I moaned into his mouth as I pulled him closer to me. His hands searched my body and came to the laces of my corset. He looked at me, asking for permission, which I granted with a little nod. His warm, soft hands undid my laces, revealing my bare belly. He planted little kisses on my belly as I pulled his jacket off and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He leaned up so that I could fully pull it off, taking it over his head. He was more muscled than I had thought. I ran my hands along his chest as he pulled at the lace covering my bra. He took both layers down my shoulders and resumed his tender kisses on my body. He worked his way across, starting at my collar bone all the way down to my belly button, leaving a trail of fire. I wrapped my other leg around him and pulled him fully on top of me.

I whispered into his ear, "Come on, Galileo. Show your badass babe what you're made of."

**So there you have it! The first chapter of my first WWRY fic. I know this chapter was alittle graphic, but not to worry! The next few are focused on other stuff. Please R&R!! **


	2. In the past

**AU:** Sorry the last chapter was so short, I wrote this in a notebook originally, and it seemed much longer! Here's the next chapter, and I'll hopefully have ch.3 up soon! This chapter sort of explains where I'm coming from, and mentions parts of the play a lot. It's mostly my take on it but I promise that any other chapters will involve only what I've created! Enjoy and remember to R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stretched and let out a big yawn as I came to. Galileo was waking up, his head resting on my chest and his hand splayed across my belly. He opened his gorgeous brown eyes and smiled as he realized where he was. He brushed my bare leg as he leaned up off the bed. His lips curled into another smile as he gazed down at me, his eyes searching my face making me blush. "Well good mourning Shagaleo Gigolo." I purred, pecking him on the lips. His smile burst into a big toothy grin, clearly in favor of the new nickname. 

"Shagaleo Gigolo?" He said in a macho sounding voice. "I like the sound of that." His infectious grin spread to my own face as his hand caressed my cheek. His thumb brushed aside some of my hair and rubbed my temple. He gazed into my eyes once more, looking at me lovingly. "You're so beautiful Scaramouche." I dropped my eyes down in embarrassment and blushed. My heart simply melted in his hands as he spoke those words to me. I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and reached down to put my boots on. "So I was thinking…" 

"You're always thinking something" I interrupted, teasing him a bit. He looked hurt at first but then realized my little joke and smiled at me continuing. 

"Yes well, I was thinking that we should go back to the Heartbreak Hotel. I mean as great as this old rusty van is…" he gestured around him, "The Heartbreak offers much better shelter, and protection." He searched my face curiously, awaiting my answer. 

"I totally agree Figgy." 

"What?" he exclaimed in astonishment. "Really? _You're_ agreeing with _me_? Are you really the Scary bush I know?" he asked, clearly surprised I had given in so easily, and enjoying ruffling my feathers. 

"Oh, bug off yah' jerk!" I scowled. 

"Ah, there's my Scaramouche!" he grinned pulling me in for a squeeze. I loved the way he said my name. His accent made it roll off his tongue, sounding almost as if he was singing it to me. I pretended to hate the name when he first gave it to me, but I had really loved it from the beginning. It was full of attitude and spunk, but could flow off the tongue if said just right. When I had finally gotten the nerve to tell Galileo about it he had said that it perfectly described me. I was like a little rollercoaster who gave him spills and thrills every minute of the day. He had certainly experienced the thrills part last night. I had acted offended at the rollercoaster comment then, but now I looked back on the memory fondly. We defiantly had a unique relationship. We loved each other, to me that was pretty obvious, but we also argued a lot. I didn't like to admit it, but I usually caused the arguments. I loved to see him all flustered up and he loved it when I was spunky and full of attitude. 

The only real fight we ever had had was after our friends, the Bohemians, were captured. We had found an old bus and slept there for the night. I remember feeling super nervous then, for I had just realized I was falling in love with him. We talked about dying that night. How we had both wished we were dead many times in the past. He had told me that that felling had disappeared once he met me, the first person he could really relate to. I told him I felt the same way, but we were both to cowardly to admit our true feelings out loud. When we awoke Galileo tried to continue the journey by himself. I told him that he wasn't going alone, that I would never forgive myself if he died. I think that was when he realized we were more than just friends, and that I loved him with all my heart. But he continued to argue, spitting out comments that were a lot more hurtful than intended. 

"Good God Scaramouche! You're so stubborn!" he yelled. 

"Yah well at least I have some guts, you spineless wimp!" I countered. He glared at me after that comment. 

"Is that what you think? That I have no guts? I was just about to go into the open where Killer Queen Rules, risking my life for the likes of you! That's not gutsy enough for you?" He was clearly hurt. I wanted to go and wrap him up in my arms, and tell him that I was sorry. But my classic stubbornness got in the way. 

"You're not going alone and that's final! I'm going with you whether you like it or not!" I yelled back, stamping my foot on the ground in frustration. 

"Fine! But this is now a purely professional relationship!" he shot back. 

"Yah, well, it wasn't any other kind of relationship before that!" I feebly returned. I didn't really mean it, but my big mouth let loose before I could stop it. I was sulky and angry. I had fallen for Galileo, but after this fight could we ever make up? Maybe become more than friends? 

Fortunately, we were able to reconcile and together, along with beloved Pop, we were able to rid the world of the Gagas forever and bring Rock n' roll back into the hearts of the people. 

That's all I've got so far, but I want to continue. Please R and R and tell me what u think! 


	3. Coming Home

AU: Okay so here's the next chapter, and I'll do my best not to mention the past too much! lol

Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWRY unfortunately, as much as I'd like too.

**Chapter 3**

We had spent about 15 minutes gathering up our small bundle of belongs, and taking anything salvageable we could find from the van. Galileo was still clearly in shock that I had agreed to go back to the Heartbreak so easily. The truth was... I missed it. I missed the girly chats with Oz and laughing at loveable old Pop. Plus, I was getting tired of this constant roaming. My feet needed more than a night's rest. Not to mention all the space I'd get from having my own bed, or perhaps a double with Figgy? Depends on the available space I suppose.

After packing up we started on our journey, heading in the general direction of the Heartbreak. Much to my liking, Figgy was in a romantic mood, holding my hand the entire way and stopping to kiss me every once in awhile. It took us about 3 hours of hiking our way through mud and grime, but finally we saw the broken, crumbling towers of the Heartbreak. Figgy squeezed my hand in excitement and I squeezed right back. To be finally home! Well, at least the home I knew now, and not that ridiculous modern Gaga home I used to live in with my parents. We picked up our pace, eventually letting go of each others' hand and breaking into a run. We nearly smashed into the building, barley stopping in time. We collapsed into a fit of breathless giggles as we reached the door. Once we had calmed ourselves down, Galileo grabbed my hand once more, seeking some support. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Bang down that door babe!" I exclaimed, causing him to break into a big toothy grin. He did as he was told, and banged loudly on the door. I jiggled my foot impatiently as we waited for someone to answer the door. Normally we would have just walked in, but we had been away for so long, we weren't sure what kind of security measures they had now. We heard the clunk of combat boots behind the door before we saw who they belonged to. "Oz!" I yelled throwing my arms around her neck. She staggered back a bit from the attack, but wrapped an arm around my waist.

Her cheeks were rosy from laughing and she looked generally happy to see us. "Well if it ain't the Dreamer and his bad-assed babe! How are yah anyhow?" Galileo pulled me with him into the old hotel as he told Oz about our travels. I began to notice all the other bohemians looking at as, some even edging closer to hear what he was saying.

"Uh… Figgy?" I said pulling on his arm a bit.

"Yah Scaramouche?"

"Why don't you sit down and tell everyone our story?" I gestured with my free hand around the room. "I think everyone is curious what we've been up to." He gave a small smile and nodded. He pulled me with him to a comfy looking armchair, where he sat down. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist as I perched on the arm of the chair and he began to tell our tale.

"Where do I begin? Okay well, after the take down of Globalsoft Scara and I wandered around for a bit, in hopes of finding more recruits. We hoped that the Gagas would be quick converts and we could find some decent bohemians. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Most were stuck in transition, confused. There was a few who were eager to change, but that was the problem. They were just too eager. I thought it was fine at first, but after a day or two, Scaramouche pointed out that they where what was called a "poser". That's the right word, isn't it Scaramouche?" He looked at me for reassurance. I nodded and urged him on. "Yah, so, as I was saying, they were posers. People who simply went with the times or what was considered "cool". To be true a bohemian you need to feel the power of Rock n' roll in you. Not force it." A few bohemians clapped and cheered at that statement. It was true. You can't force it. Either you felt it or you didn't, simple as that. Galileo continued well on into the day, telling of the people we met and how close we had come to getting captured by Killer Queen's men.

As the evening drew on someone mentioned they were hungry, and we all noticed the rumblings in our tummies. We arranged all our findings together creating a feast of mismatched foods. Some had found some relatively fresh fruit, others managed to snag a few loaves of bread from the Gaga bakeries. One clever bohemian, I wasn't sure what his name was was able to catch some fish. Of coarse the fish we horribly mangled looking from the Gaga fishing nets and pollutants in the water. But it was still food right? We cooked up some meat and spread around the food, filling our hungry bellies. Oz noticed that I still carried the "sacred axe" on me, and brought it out demanding that I play it. I had no objections as the bohemians gathered around Galileo and I listening to the sweet music we made together.

As the night drew to a close, the group split up, retreating to their various rooms. Oz and Burton showed us to our room on the upper levels. "I figured you guys would want to bunk together. Especially after the night you guys had in the van." Oz smirked at the last comment she made. I smacked Galileo's arm playfully.

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about that?" I pretended to be agitated, but I was glad that our relationship was out in the open. Now maybe those desperate little bohemian sluts would leave Figgy alone.

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Scara, but I got carried away when I was talking about it with Oz and Burton."

"Yah, good nicknaming there Scaramouche. Shagileo Gigolo? Classic!" Burton laughed. He was clearly amused by my loving nickname for Figgy. I blushed despite myself, and scuffed my boot against the floor. This only caused Oz and Burton to laugh even more as they made their way down the hall. I watched them walk together, and noticed that they were getting close. Could they be together? I truly hoped so for Oz's sake. Brit was great and all, and I missed his weird kung-foo ways, but it was time for her to move on.

I pushed open the door dragging my belongings behind me. Galileo did the same and plunked his stuff down in the corner. I took greater care and attempted to organize some of it. I placed my guitar in its makeshift case of an old sheet, under the bed. Then I took my bag of clothes and dumped its contents into the small dresser. Hey I didn't say I was perfect did I?

I turned around to find Galileo testing out the new bed. "How's the bed Figgy?"

He grinned and pulled me onto it with him. "Why don't we find out shall we?" I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. It was good to be home.


	4. An argument

**Chapter 4**

I groaned as I turned over on the mattress. Galileo and I had gotten just a little too excited last night and I was sore. Mind you, it was definitely worth it. 

A cool wind blew through the open window and caused me to shiver. I pulled the covers up closer to my chin and snuggled into the crook of Figgy's neck. I hadn't realized I'd woken him until he kissed the top of my head. 

"Morning babe," he said breathily into my hair. I rolled my eyes and huffed at him. 

"I told you not to call me babe." Galileo just smiled and ran his hand through my messy magenta locks. "I'm serious Galileo. I don't like it. It's demeaning."

He sighed, "I know Scara. I was just trying to be playful." He grinned mischievously then, running his finger down my side. He managed to place a kiss on my lips before I could respond. Annoyed, I pushed him slightly away. 

"I'm not in the mood Galileo." 

"You seemed like it just a few minutes ago when you were snuggling up to me," he snapped. I could tell that he was becoming equally annoyed. I sat up and glared at him. 

"I was cold. Sue me! Besides you had your fun last night too." I pulled aside the covers and slipped out of the bed. I immediately felt the chill in the room. The seasons were changing already and fall was coming fast. I yanked on my boots in frustration and grabbed a black canvas jacket from the dresser. I heard Galileo stir as he too rose out of bed. 

"Where are you going?" he asked harshly. I didn't like where this was going, and I certainly didn't like his tone. 

"That's none of your business!" I yelled back at him, "And don't use that tone with me you jackass!" His eyes narrowed at the name calling, and he took a step towards me. It looked like he was about to grab me, but thought better of it. He glanced downwards and tried to clam down. 

"What? Are you to afraid to fight your own girlfriend?" I scoffed. I saw his fists clench in the effort to not yell something demeaning back. "You're such a wimp! A spineless, gutless pig!" 

"That's it Scaramouche! I tried to calm down but once again, your temper goes way out of control! You're so stubborn and so stuck up! And don't you dare lecture me about feminism; I can't stand it! You and your stupid opinions!" His fists clenched in anger and he glared at me. My cheeks burned with scorn at his comments. How dare he call my opinions stupid! Yeah, so I was a little stubborn, but that wasn't the point! 

"So what if I'm stubborn? At least I'm not a self-absorbed psycho from the loony bin who hears voices in his head!" I snarled. My eyes dared him to say more. I crossed my arms over my chest and heaved a great sigh. He was really getting on my nerves. 

"Well it's those voices that gave you your name _Miss. Mouche_! So don't go criticizing me, you pampered little Gaga girl!" he growled right back. 

"I'm anything but! And you were a Gaga once too, you know!" I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in his face. I couldn't see it but my guess was that it would show a mixture of anger and surprise. I smirked ruefully and stomped down the stairs into the lobby. I found Oz and Burton talking quietly by a small pile of miscellaneous musical items. I walked over to them and raised an eyebrow. 

Oz looked up at me and shook her head. "You just had to start a fight with the Dreamer didn't ya? You're always starting somethin' Scaramouche." 

I snarled at her, offended. I would have thought she'd be on my side, but apparently not, "So what if I like a little drama in my life? It keeps it interesting. Not that you'd care, what with you spending all your time schmoozing over Burton." Oz looked at me in shock. I saw Burton grow red in embarrassment and look down at his hands. He didn't want to get involved. 

"Now listen here _bitch_: my business is my business. Not yours, so bug off! Go be an arrogant little whore somewhere else." With that she waved a hand at me, as if to dismiss me. I bared my teeth in anger. 

"Whore? _Whore_? How dare you call me a whore you son of a bitch! You're the filthy slut! How many men have you been with since Brit died?" I saw I had hit a soft spot as the anger was wiped from Oz's face and replaced with sadness. She jumped up and ran off crying her face in her hands. 

"Why do you have to be so mean Scaramouche? Can't you just think about someone else's feelings for one second?" Burton spat at me. He turned away and followed after Oz down the hall. 

I grimaced at Burton's comment. That one had hit hard. Galileo had said before that I could be a little selfish, but I had always ignored him, thinking he was talking nonsense. Apparently it wasn't just him who thought that. I immediately felt bad about what I said to Oz. That was below the belt, even for me. Oz had confided in me about the other men she had been with. She was still grieving over Brit and had made some mistakes. To be honest, I had expected it and I knew that she felt really bad about it. 

I walked out of the Heartbreak and sat on a worn-looking wooden bench. The bench was placed on a small patch of grass under a large oak tree, one of the few that were left. Looking up I noticed just how beautiful the whole scene was. The clay-coloured brick of the hotel complimented the brilliant green of the tree leaves perfectly. The bench was worn, but was clearly an antique, rooted neatly into the grass. I found it odd that I hadn't noticed this before. I guess it was a day for revelations. 

I sighed as I realized what I needed to do. This wasn't going to be easy. I had said some pretty hurtful things, but I loved them too much to not apologize. I got up from the bench and walked back into the Heartbreak. 


End file.
